


lie to me

by kaitycole



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitycole/pseuds/kaitycole
Summary: Terushima didn’t have a reason not to trust you, until you gave him one.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Kudos: 5





	lie to me

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Lie to Me by Tate McRae ft. Ali Gatie

_You don’t understand/ I’m not ever like this _  
 _I can hold my breath/ Say I’ll be alright _  
 _But kinda hard to think/ When I can’t feel a thing_____

Terushima didn’t have a reason to not trust you, until you gave him one. Until he went to your favorite café in hopes to surprise you while you studied for an upcoming exam, only to find you on what looked more like a date than a study session. Textbooks and notebooks closed, no pens or highlighters on the table; instead he just saw some other guy had brushed a piece of hair from your face before you tried to hide your face in the coffee mug you brought up to your lips.

_______Tell me to my face/ Already heard it last week _  
 _Driving me insane/ It’s hitting real badly _  
 _Tell me what’s her name, yeah_____ _ _ _ _ _ _

He didn’t know how to bring it up, how to casually ask why his partner had been on a date with someone else? Did he just say it, between sips of drink at dinner: “My day was great, saw you on a date a few days ago what’s that about, how were classes?” It wasn’t like he didn’t already know who it was, his face was burnt into Teru’s memory and after scrolling through your social media he found him. He was just some guy in one of your classes, he thought maybe you had mentioned him before, but he couldn’t recall. He tried to convince himself that you had told him this guy would be there with you, he didn’t want to think the love of his life could do this to him, but he knew he wasn’t fooling himself.

_____________Said you’d never, why’d you ever _  
 _Lie to me baby, lie, lie to me _  
 _Lie to me baby, lie, lie to me_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When he finally did bring it up, you didn’t take the accusation well at all and he couldn’t help but think that you were trying a little too hard to convince him you hadn’t, that maybe you were just trying to convince yourself. The two of you spent days arguing, arguments just bleeding into the next day, like a chess game that had been adjourned. He hated it, the feeling of everything shattering, just waiting for the other shoe to drop at any moment, he didn’t want to fight, he just wanted to know how to fix it.

___________________After everything we’ve been through you come crying to me/ You said you’d never lie, so why you lying to me? _  
 _I gave you my trust my heart and everything inside of me/ Tell me how’d you pay me back? You made a fool out of me___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Your arguments had started out telling him that you had been alone, that he simply must have been looking at the wrong table; that you’d have texted him if the plans changed. Half way through the argument you changed your tune, saying that he was a friend that joined you to study, that you were struggling with the subject and simply accepted his offer to help when he just happened to show up at the café. Teru just stood there wondering when exactly you thought he became stupid, that he couldn’t see the holes you left in each variation of the story you tried to feed to him. It seemed the longer you both fought, the more your story changed, the more aggressive you got and you began making low blows. You began to attack his appearance, claiming dating a ‘fuckboy’ was a lot for you to try to handle and claiming you’d dealt with hearing tons of rumors that he was off flirting with someone else.

He felt hurt that you’d even bring that up, you’d known each other since you were children, grew up together, had been dating for three years now since you started dating your third year of high school. The way he looked was never an issue before, you said you liked it. As for the rumors, he couldn’t help what people made up and you knew as well as he did they were baseless. He would never do anything to jeopardize your relationship and for the last three years he believed that you knew that.

_______________________Can’t you see what you’re doing? Left me, broken in pieces _  
 _Got me feeling so stupid, guess I needed a reason _  
 _To let go/ I don’t wanna hear lies anymore_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You’re just gonna leave then?” You crossed your arms, irritation written on your face as Teru grabbed the bag by his feet.

It had been a week of one continuous argument, of talking in circles, of getting no where, no closer to a solution than they were when he first brought it up. He told you that if his looks were really such a hassle, if dating him was so awful then maybe you should just break up, hoping you’d say he was being dramatic. You didn’t, you simply said ‘maybe we should.’ That was last night and this morning he made a few calls, packed his bags and was getting ready to leave.

“If dating me is so stressful that you need to go on dates with other guys, there’s nothing left for us here.”

“I told you it wasn’t a date, Yuuji!” You repeated for the millionth time that week, even though the more you said it, the less you were convinced you had been telling the truth. You knew you weren’t telling the truth, but you weren’t sure how things would work out with the other guy and didn’t wanna risk things with Terushima ending for nothing. What good that did.

“Y/N, please, aren’t you tired of lying?” He didn’t wait for you to answer, for you to once again tell him something he clearly knew was false, he slung the backpack on his shoulder and turned to walk out the door.

You tried to come up with a rebuttal, a string of broken words leaving you as you fumbled over what to say before he stopped, halfway out the door and turned to you. When his eyes met yours, you knew the broken façade you had been trying to keep up had finally given in and shattered and you knew that he knew. He gave you a straight lipped smile along with a short nod before he left, shutting the door on you and your relationship.

____________________________**6 months later** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I’ve been tryna collect all my thoughts_   
_It’s all said and done_   
_Just don’t feel the same_

You were sitting in the new coffee shop that had opened on campus, textbook opened but your thoughts were everywhere but on your assignment. It was a bit louder than your favorite café in town, but you knew Terushima was avoiding that one and changes were he’d eventually come in to this one. Three months into your new relationship, the flames fizzled out, realizing that there wasn’t really anything deeper than a physical connection with him.

You had used the last three months to really think things out, finally seeing that Terushima was the best thing to ever enter your life since you were eight. When you went home for a weekend visit, you managed to find your childhood photo album, it was mostly filled with pictures of you and Teru, the last picture being of high school graduation. Seeing all those memories made you realize that you wanted him back, needed him back, that your life wasn’t as bright with the blonde-haired boy in your life.

You felt luck was on your side when the sight of spiky blonde hair captured your attention and your head jerked around just in time to see Terushima himself walk into the café. You looked up at the ceiling, mouthing a ‘thank you’ to fate itself before standing up, quickly packing your backpack just before he walked out the door.

___________________________________Don’t try to tell me that I was wrong _  
 _You was the one lying all along _  
 _I think you just want somebody else to take the blame_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Terushima wasn’t a huge coffee person, but the late-night cram session the night before left him more tired than usual. He rocked on the ball of his feet, trying to stay awake as he stood in line, hoping this coffee would do the trick and wake him up.

He was already a few steps down the sidewalk when he heard his name, but not just his name, his given name and there was only one person on campus that called him that. Teru knew when he turned around that it would be you, he was just really hoping one of sisters was in for a surprise visit. He bit the inside of his cheek when he saw you standing there, looking a little lost.

“Y/N.”

“How have you been?”

He cleared his throat, he didn’t want to do this, while you might’ve moved on he was still hurting. “Fine, just been really busy. Speaking of, I really should go.”

You reached out, grabbing his arm when he started to walk off. “Wait, Yuuji. Can we–?”

You’re interrupted when some girl runs up and threw her arms around him, smiling at him with the same doe-eyed look you looked at him with.

Terushima draped his arm over the girl’s shoulder, it was Takara the volleyball manager and someone who Terushima was close to in a very platonic way. But judging by the look on your face, he didn’t think you saw it that way. A knot developed in his stomach, almost the same way it did when he saw you with that other guy, but this was different. You two weren’t dating, he wasn’t cheating, he wasn’t hiding it, but it still felt wrong because the look on your face was breaking his heart.

He wanted to tell you that it wasn’t what you thought, that she was just a friend, that she had a girlfriend on the girls’ volleyball team which was what got her into being the boys’ team manager, but he couldn’t. Takara spoke up before he could.

“We really need to get going, Teru!”

He nodded, looking back to you, asking you what you were going to say but you just shook your head, waving him off, telling him it was nothing important. He watched you as you quickly turned around, tripping over the sidewalk as you rushed away from him and Takara. He let out a deep sigh, shaking his own head as he started walking towards the gym.

“You know, she probably thinks we’re dating.” Takara said, looping her arm with his.

When the two of you had broken up, Takara was the one who let him crash with her while he worked out housing, she’d make an extra bento for him even when he moved out, but most importantly she had been a shoulder to cry on when he couldn’t sleep. Takara had often joked that he was the brother she never had which he quickly told her two sisters were enough for him.

He shrugged, telling her that yeah you probably did which she simply asked if that was something he was okay with since he didn’t try to say anything to contradict it. He wasn’t completely sure how he felt about it, he was the one who walked out that night, and that pain was still fresh for him, he didn’t have replacement lined up like you did.

“I thought you were the team manager, not the team psychologist.” He joked, the both of them walking into the gym for practice.

She rolled her eyes, “But honestly, are you okay with that?”

“What’s one more lie?”

_________________________________________Lie to me baby, lie, lie to me, yeah _  
 _Why you gotta lie to me___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: kaitycole
> 
> This is part of the babythotshq - Brokenhearts Club Collab on Tumblr, check them out!


End file.
